


All Hell Breaks Loose 2 - Alternate Ending

by Crowgirl, romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby, Ellen, Sam and Dean are waiting for Jake to show up at the old Cowboy Cemetery, hidden in the shadows behind the lopsided gravestones. When the young psychic soldier appears, Sam has to make a decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hell Breaks Loose 2 - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angy and Nichole the wonderful admins of KK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Angy+and+Nichole+the+wonderful+admins+of+KK).



> This is the outcome of a creative contest we took part in within a group of SPN fangirls....the task was to write an alternate ending to 2x22 All Hell Breaks Loose 2. It´s my first fanfic ever, but as I had the heavenly luck to have the experienced crowgirl on my team, we decided to put our stories together...thanks to wonderful crowgirl for encouragement, tips, critics, and being my beta on this in general!

More than two hours had passed when they finally heard the distant roar of an engine.

'About time,' growled Bobby.

Ellen threw him a glance. 'Losing our patience in our old age, are we?'

Bobby scoffed. 'Never had much of a – '

' _Shhh._ ' Dean looked at them, rolling his eyes. 'Zip it, you two. He´s coming.'

They listened to the sound of a car coming nearer, the squealing of old brakes. The motor spluttered and died.

'I wonder where that freakin demon gets his cars from,' muttered Bobby.

'Bobby!' Dean shot him a look of mock despair.

They all fell silent when heavy footsteps made the dry grass rustle.

A tall, lean figure in combat clothes appeared between the withered gravestones.

'Son of a bitch,' muttered Dean under his breath.

Sam watched the young man he had once considered an ally, a friend even, with mixed feelings. All he could remember of their last encounter in the haunted village was being grabbed from behind...and then a hot searing pain shooting through his entire body...and a cold blackness taking away everything...

'Dammit Jake,' he whispered. He wasn’t as mad at Jake as he probably should have been; he knew Azazel´s way of getting to people, using their worst fears as a threat and the other 'candidates' didn’t have his long history with the supernatural. They were practically thrown into the whole damn thing without any clue. And Jake didnt kill him after all, did he?

They silently watched Jake approach the crumbling mausoleum in the center of the cemetery. He fumbled in his combat jacket and pulled out something...a weapon.

Dean gave the signal. The three other hunters came out from behind the gravestones and circled in on Jake, weapons drawn and pointed at his chest.

'Hi buddy,' Sam said quietly.

Jake spun around. His eyes bulged. 'What – this can’t be. I killed you!'

Sam scoffed. 'I wonder how you survived Afghanistan with a sloppy training like this.'

'Drop the weapon, Jake,' Dean shouted.

The young soldier didnt move. Sam could feel something...like a shifting in his mood...

'No way.'

Jake´s voice was firm and...colder. Determined.

'He´s threatened my family. If I don’t do as he says, he´ll kill them all. I can´t have that.'

The hunters closed in on him step by step.

'Stop!' Jake bellowed. He raised his arm, and Dean and Sam were thrown against the lopsided gravestones. Turning around, he swiped Bobby and Ellen off their feet.

Jake towered over the struggling hunters.

'Don’t try to stop me,' he yelled. 'Or I will kill all of you. I have to!'

Sam watched the young man desperately. This wasn´t the decent guy he had met only three days before. Something had taken possession of him...something evil.

'Jake,' he rasped, trying to catch his breath. He had hit a stone with his back, and the healing wound there hurt like mad. 'Listen to me, man. This is not you talking. It´s him. The demon.'

When Sam finally stood up, legs shaking, Jake pointed his weapon at him – but he did not shoot.

'Believe me man, you do not want to do this. I don’t know much about you, Jake. But I´ve seen enough to know you are a decent guy. A good soldier.' Sam took a step towards his opponent.

Jake didn’t move. His face twitched. He seemed to struggle with what to do. Sam took his chance.

'It´s what demons do, you know? They find out about your worst fears and use them against you. So... the wellbeing of your family is most important to you....that´s ok, right? I can relate to that. Believe me, family is about the only thing holding my world together.' He stepped closer.

He could almost touch the young soldier in front of him now. At the edge of his vision he could see Dean grab for his weapon lying in the grass and roll himself up on his knees in slow motion. Bobby and Ellen had disappeared; they probably were hiding behind the gravestones again. He went on.

'What did he promise you, Jake? The yellow eyed demon. What are you doing this for?'

Jake stared at Sam. Something seemed to shift again, Sam could see it in his eyes. 'They will live. He promised me that. And not only live the shit life we have right now...a good one. Rich and carefree, that´s what he told me. Like royalty! That´s what he promised me.'

Jake´s voice had become lower and lower while he was speaking. The last words were only a whisper.

'Royalty, huh...' Sam said. He looked at Jake, pity in his eyes. 'Look man, I know you want a good life for your family. Hell, who wouldn’t want that! But whatever this shitbag wants you to do, it will change the world. There is something really big going on here Jake. So maybe the demon will stick to his word and give your family the Big Unlimited Gold Card for life.' He saw hope and doubt struggle in Jake´s eyes. He took a further step and reached out to the young man. Jake stared at him desperately.

'But which world will they live in, Jake? A world where creatures like Yellow Eyes take the lead? Cause that´s what will happen. The likes of him, they´ll take over some way or the other. I don’t know what he has in mind with this army of his he talked about. But believe me, nothing good will come out of it for us. Not for you, not for anybody.'

Jake´s arm fell down. He closed his eyes. 'I know,' he whispered. 'I know I can’t trust him. But what choice do I have? He can hurt my family. He will hurt them for sure if I don’t follow his orders.'

Sam sensed a movement behind him and shook his head almost imperceptibly. They wouldn’t need weapon´s force here. He had Jake convinced, he was sure of it.

'We will find a way to solve this, Jake. Together.' He laid his hand on the other man´s shoulder. 'You almost killed me, man. And I´m not saying I´ll be your best buddy anytime soon. But I know this isn’t who you are. You are a decent guy, Jake. I´m sure your family wants you to stay that. Just a decent guy.'

He had him. Jake´s shoulders slumped when he finally relaxed and gave in.

Sam shook his shoulder slightly.

Jake looked up. 'So...what do we do now? How can you possibly help me?'

'First of all..let my brother and our friends stand, OK?'

Jake nodded. 'Of course....I´m sorry about earlier.' He watched Dean stand up and the other two hunters crawl out behind the gravestones. 'Sorry. I´m really sorry,' he repeated.

'Well, if you say sorry one more time I feel inclined to pay back the favor,' Dean growled, rubbing his left temple where he had hit one of the stones. Blood was trickling down his cheek.

'Easy, Dean,' Sam muttered. 'Lets just...lets just stay calm here, OK?'

'Yeah, right.' Bobby´s voice was rough. 'We´ve bigger problems to solve here than a scratch on your precious noggin, boy.' Dean shot him an annoyed look but didn´t respond.

Ellen went over to Dean, giving him a clean handkerchief to press on the small cut.

Sam looked at Bobby. He was the one always knowing what to do, right?

'I say we do what Yellow Eyes wanted you to do, son,' Bobby growled. 'But we do it together, and we stay on high alert. If anything goes south, we stop. Everyone ok with that?'

Jake looked sceptically at the old hunter. But Sam and Dean nodded their approval. They knew Bobby for almost all of their lives...and they trusted him without any doubt. So Jake finally nodded too.

'Ok,' he said quietly. 'He wanted me to take this gun and open the doors of the mausoleum here.'

They looked at the heavy iron doors of the decrepit building. A complicated lock sat in their center. Jake held out the Colt. 'I don’t want to do it,' he said. 'Sam?'

Sam took the Colt and put the muzzle on the centerpiece. It fit perfectly. Wheels began to whirl and the whole lock seemed to come to life. Everyone took a hasty step back. Blinding light fell through the gap when the doors started opening.

'Dammit!' Bobby cried when suddenly they were thrown down by a wall of force wiping them off their feet like the shock wave of an explosion. Black smoke was billowing out of the now wide open doorway, jets and billows of it darting through the air like birds...it was everywhere. The group huddled on the ground, holding heir arms protectively over their heads. A loud bang shot through the cemetery when something buckled the iron railing, opening a wide gap in Samuel Colt´s giant Devil´s Trap.

Bobby grabbed Ellens hand. 'We have to close it!' he cried in her ear. 'I know what it is! Must be one of Hell´s Gates!'

Ellen stared at him in shock for a minute. But she came to her feet and pressed her shoulder against the heavy iron door. Sam and Dean ran to the mausoleum, too, heads down almost at their knees´level to avoid being hit by the smoke. The black smoke kept gushing past the four of them, while they moved the doors millimeter per millimeter. The task took all of their attention and none of them saw the figure of a man in a dark suit stepping through the new gap in the rail roads.

Only when Bobby smashed the door shut and the smoke stopped whirling around their heads they noticed him.

'Son of a bitch!' Dean exclaimed, immediately grabbing the next weapon he could find, the Colt itself, and aiming it at the smirking demon.

Only Sam still felt his gun stuck under his belt. He saw Jake come to his feet – where the hell had he been? They could have used his strength for shutting the door – and glare at the demon.

'Tell me I can shoot this son of a bitch,' Dean pressed out between his teeth.

'That´s the one who killed our Mom, Sammy.'

'I know,' Sam said. 'He told me so himself. Shoot him!'

'Hell yes!'

' _Stop_ it, will you!' The demon held up his hands in a 'I am unarmed, defenseless and come in peace' gesture. Not that anyone fell for it. 'Before you shoot me – and I am sure you really want to – just hear me out. I have a deal to offer that will change your mind.'

Everyone stared at the demon incredulously. Jake just stood there gazing at the demon with glazed eyes.

'A deal? You offer _us_ a deal? What on earth could you possibly have to offer that would stop us from killing you!' Sam cried out.

The demon´s soft chuckle was highly irritating. 'Well...what about some more years for your beloved brother, champ? I´m sure he´d like to walk the face of the earth for longer than a year...although I must say I don´t help my own with a deal like that...not at all.'

Dean´s face turned pale. His jaw hardened.

Sam looked from him to the demon and back, confusion showing in his face.

'What - - what? What deal? More years...what are you talking a- ' He stopped dead in mid sentence. Realization dawned on him.

He stared at Dean in disbelief. 'You made a deal at the cross roads? Are you out of your mind?'

'Exactly my words...,' Bobby mumbled. Ellen rolled her eyes at him and stayed silent.

Dean searched for words, but all he could do was stare back at his brother defiantly.

'I was dead, wasn´t I? Jake killed me all right. Jake, you _ba- '_

But when Sam turned around to face the young soldier, he wasn´t at his place anymore.

The yellow eyed demon stood right behind him, gripping both of his strong arms easily with one hand and holding Bobby´s gun to Jake´s temple.

The demon´s smug face was maddening. 'Well, well,' he crooned. 'seems like you have some serious family counseling ahead of you, boys...but excuse me if I won´t stay to see the outcome. I´ve business to do...big business!'

He started to walk backwards to the gates the hunters had only closed a few minutes ago.

'And while you are on Family Revelation Channel...Sam, why don’t you tell Dean about what the results of your next blood test are gonna be? I´m sure he’ll be thrilled to know how it comes that you have all this power while he is just...well, a guy with anger management issues and a bad taste in jokes.'

He had almost reached the door. It was Dean´s turn to stare his brother down. 'Sam?' he asked, voice slightly shaking. 'What is this bastard talking about?'

Sam opened his mouth, but a rough voice interrupted him.

'I dont know about you boys, but this asshole is going to open the Gates of Hell in a minute and I´m positively sure we ain’t getting a chance to closing them a second time today. So put the family stuff aside and stop him!'

Bobby’s anger brought the brothers’ attention back to the demon and his hostage again.

'I don’t think you are going to stop me, fellows...not with these pathetic weapons of yours. And Dean – ' he shot Dean a glance and winked at him in a maddeningly cheerful way. '– don’t even think of pulling that Colt on me. Your precious little soldier here will be dead before the bullet even hits me.'

Dean growled in desperation.

'Now hand over the Colt,' the demon ordered. 'Nice and slow...the good little soldier will take it.'

Dean looked at Jake´s horrified face. Sam and Ellen had their weapons still trained on the demon, but no one moved.

'So?' Azazel asked, a slight hint of impatience in his voice. 'I don’t have all night, boys. The Colt, Dean.'

In this moment, when Dean heard the emotion in the demon´s voice – however weak and twisted – he knew what to do. 'Shoot the hostage.'

Sam shot him an irritated look. 'What?'

'Shoot the hostage!' Dean hissed. 'It´s the only way!'

'Are you out of your mind? I can’t just _kill_ Jake! He –'

'Dammit, Sammy, I didn’t ask you to kill him did I? Just wound him! Haven’t you ever watched _Speed_? The hostage scene, man! Christ, you should know your classics! And _you’re_ the smart one here!'

Dean´s indignation was so sincere that Sam was momentarily stunned. Wound the hostage. Wound the ....Dean was right!

In one swift move, Sam turned , pulled his gun out of his belt and shot Jake straight in the left leg. The youg man cried out and fell. A second shot rang in their ears. For one moment nobody knew who had fired the shot or who else was possibly hit.

Then they heard a soft 'thud' when Bobby’s gun fell to the ground. The demon stared at Dean for an instance, eyes wide open in shock. Then he sank to the ground, where Jake was holding his leg, biting into the sleeve of his jacket in pain. The demon fell on the dry grass, the shadow of a grin still on his face.

'Smart move, Winchester,' he croaked. 'But you should have made your deal with me first.' Even dying he was still able to unnerve the hunters surrounding him with his condescending chuckle. 'One year.. better than your dad´s deal. Must be your looks. I know some of us fall for the pretty ones...' His chuckle turned into a hoarse cough when yellow light began to shine through his eyes and the entrance wound where Dean´s bullet had hit him.  

Dean had the Colt aimed at the demon´s already broken chest, but didn’t shoot.

No one saw the move coming. Right when they thought it was over, the light leaking out of the man lying to their feet growing weaker, the demon grabbed Jake´s arm. The young soldier went rigid and let go of his wounded leg. A billow of black smoke escaped the dying demon’s mouth, swirled once around the stunned hunters and darted right into Jake´s open mouth.

The young man´s eyes turned yellow in an instant. He grinned at the shocked faces looking down at him, still trying to process what had just happened.

'Sorry to ruin your perfect movie moment, Dean,' he rasped. 'But I guess I just changed the textbook...' His chuckle gave Sam goosebumps.

And in this moment, while everyone was just staring down in the young soldier’s handsome, but now strangly twisted and smirking face, Sam made a decision. He grabbed the Colt from Dean´s slack hand, aimed directly at Jake´s – or rather the demon´s – chest and fired.

 

‘You’ll have to get ready.’

‘I know.’

‘You’ll have to know where he is at all times.’

‘I know.’

‘You know there’s no easy way out of his deal.’

‘I know.’

‘Then why in the Father’s name did you let him make it!’

Castiel regards Zachariah blandly. ‘You have not been on Earth for -- how long?’

‘What does it matter!’

‘Humor me.’ Castiel fixes his eyes on the scene unfolding before them in a dusky cemetery. He can see the man and woman -- Ellen and Bobby -- who he knows almost as well as if he had met them counting up the slain, talking softly to each other, and glancing anxiously at the now sealed and quiescent gate.

The brothers are standing close togehter, voices low enough to avoid human hearing but hardly angelic.

‘I was _dead,_ Dean---’

‘A few centuries. Since -- since France, I think.’

‘Ah.’ Castiel nods. ‘And how long has it been since you met the Winchesters?’

‘What did you want me to do, Sammy!’

Zachariah snorts impatiently. ‘What’s to meet! They’re humans. They’re all the same.’

Castiel resists the urge to shake his head. France: politics and paper-shuffling. Zachariah’s undoubted strengths. He doubts if the other angel had even had to spend any time with humans, let alone humans like these. There is something about the Winchesters -- something difficult and attractive. It clung around them all like an aura and Castiel couldn’t look away from it.

‘--you think there’s anything I wouldn’t do--’

‘Castiel, you must--’

‘I know my task, Zachariah.’ Castiel doesn’t even bother to look up. This conversation had never had much interest for him and now it has lost all. There is only so much further he can press the other angel and he knows it, but this is his job. He is the one who has been watching all these years. He is the one who had to stand by helpless while Dean sold his life away.

‘There’s a war comin’. Hope you boys are ready.’

‘The old man is right,’ Zachariah says, voice sharp and cold. ‘Are they ready?’

~ ~ ~

‘Good to have you back, Winchester.’

John sinks back into the dark, wet room and sighs -- or thinks he does. ‘Jesus, don’t you ever let up?’

‘I was dead, Dean--’

John can feel the cold stone of the table under his hands and leans back against it, closing his eyes -- or whatever passes for his eyes down here -- whatever Alastair had wrenched out of his skull with hot tongs.

‘Probably too late for Christ, don’t you think?’ Alastair’s voice is suddenly closer, right beside him, and John listens as his boys’ voices drift through the room. It’s oddly quiet otherwise: no screams, no barking of Hell-hounds. The voices of the other demons are strangely silent.

‘...my big brother...’

John shakes his head. He doesn’t know how a disembodied soul can feel tired but he does, tired right down to his toes.

‘Your boys -- you did a fine job, John.’ Alastair’s cold, heavy hand lands on his shoulder, the mockery of a friendly shake. ‘And now we’re going to get them both.’

                                                      ~ ~ ~      

Although Bobby tried to talk him out of it, Sam was adamant about bringing Jake´s body back to his family by himself.

Dean had been quiet while they cleaned up the mess at the cemetery, digging a grave for the demon´s poor vessel. Sam caught his brother watching him a few times, a keen and slightly apprehensive look in his eyes. He didn’t care. For now at least...they would have to talk. Dean´s deal...and Sam´s own new level of freaky (that was what he called it in his mind, not finding the courage to call it what it was -- demon blood, unclean, _evil_ \-- yet).

Family counseling...hell, Yellow Eyes had been right about _that_ for sure. They could need it. He wanted to gain Dean´s trust again, and dammit, he wanted to find a way to save his stupid, overly protective big brother from Hell.

But not now. Now he was on the road, driving one of Bobby´s old pickups, a corpse hidden in the back between boxes and rags. He was alone, and he was glad about it. He stared at the road in front of him, none of Dean´s old mullet rock cassettes disturbing his thoughts as the landscape flew by. A war lay ahead of them all, maybe the biggest challenge of their lives so far. They would try to win, together, as the mismatched and freaky family they were.

But this battle was his, and his alone, to fight.


End file.
